Kawarama Uchiha
, |english voice=Troy Baker |japanese voice=Toshiyuki Morikawa |species=Human |gender=Male |birthdate=March 8 |deceased state=Alive |age-part2=34 |height-part2=385.4cm |weight-part2=68.2kg |rank-part2=Jōnin |classification=S-Rank, Sage |nature type=Fire Release, Water Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, |affiliations=Konohagakure, ANBU, Hakkingakure, Shinkyō |teams=Team Haru, Platinum, Team Kawarama |clan=Uchiha clan, Ryou Clan |parents=Sen Uchiha~ Brother, Shan Ryou~ Mother, Kensai~ Godfarther, Sami Nara~ Wife, Chou Uchiha~ Ancestor |media=Anime, Manga, }} Kawarama Uchiha(瓦間うちは,Uchiha Kawarama) is a shinobi that hails from Hakkingakure and the husband of Sami Nara and the older brother of Sen Uchiha. Background Kawarama was born into the Uchiha clan as the eldest son of Shan Ryou and an unknown uchiha father. Three years later Shan gave birth to Sen Uchiha, however she died from child birth and there father had been killed by Kohaku. The two brothers later left for . After becoming a Genin he became a member of Team Haru along with his best friend Yashi Hyūga and his lover Sami Nara. Sometime after joining the he had met and befriended , Kawa began train under Itachi and began too see him as an older brother. After hearing of Sen's defection from Konoha he had formed Platinum to return him home. After the Events of the Neo Akatsuki War, Kawa along with Sen and Sami came to Hakkingakure. Appearance Kawa is a young man with black eyes and jet-black hair that was pulled back with a blue elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades. When he lived in Konoha, his casual clothes consisted of a white shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back with bandages around his ankles and black sandals. He also wore tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back. While his hair was still worn in a ponytail, he had short bangs. During his time in the ANBU, Hira wore a black cloak with a wolf mask. after joining Hakkin he wore a white kimono with the Uchiha clan symbol along with black pants and sandals. Personality Kawarama has a rather solitary, and matter-of-fact attitude. His calm and detached demeanor has been called "cool" many times by Sora Yajuu. Despite his increasingly growing reputation and prowess as a ninja, Kawarama has shown no signs of arrogance, and is rather modest about his abilities, as shown when he readily praises others for leaps in their combat abilities and stating on more than one occasion that Sen has surpassed him in power. Despite his usually stoic demeanour, Hira does have an emotional side, as he noted after the Neo Akatsuki War that it took a lot to get him worked up, but when he did, he would go on a rampage against the enemy. Abilities Hira is hailed as a natural genius, evidenced by his meteoric rise through the ninja ranks. His various accomplishments have earned him much praise by his fellow Konoha ninja and he holds a position of great influence amongst them. He is frequently given responsibility for important tasks, such as watching Riku Sarutobi in case the seal of the Nine-Tails begins to fail as well as being considered an ideal and one of the most suitable candidates for the position of Hikkinkage by many. Ninjutsu Kawarama primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, of which he has a vast arsenal of due to vast Chakra Natures. With this arsenal, he can attack or defend against his opponents in numerous manners. During his days as a Chūnin, Kawarama learned how to use the Rasengan. Nature Trasnformation In addition to the sheer number of techniques he is purported to know, he is also proficient in five nature transformations. As an Uchiha He has a natural affinity for Fire Release, which he mastered before even becoming a jōnin. It became so advanced that it is an attribute enemy ninja identify him by. His prowess with Water Release techniques is such that he can match specialists like Michi Hōzuki and perform them without a nearby water source. Although not his most used element he has used Earth Release techniques, able to move fast and unnoticed underground or produce large and intricate earthen walls rather quickly. He also has a very strong affinity for Lightning Release, as he is able to use the Chidori, Chidori Current and the Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder. Summoning Technique During his time in the ANBU with Itachi, Kawarama had saved Zurui from being caught in a trap. Zurui late took Kawarama to Shinkyō, where he made a contract with the foxes. Kawarama can mount Zurui for fast travel and can also preform collaboration techniques with him. Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Kusarigamajutsu Dōjutsu Sharingan Kawaram had awaken his Sharingan after the death of his mother, when it first awakened it already had two tomoe after a while of training he was able to gain a third tomoe. Kawa has shown to keep his sharingan activated for long periods of time with little to no effect. Mangekyō Sharingan Kawarama activated his Mangekyō Sharingan after hearing about the supposed death of his younger brother Sen. The tomoe of Kawa's Mangekyō spread and converge along the edge of its iris, while also creating a X formation in the center. After transplanting his father's eyes Kawa obtained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. The design of this eye combines both Kawa's and his father's into that of six pointed shuriken with three tomoe in between one every third point. Customary of the Mangekyō Sharingan, prolonged use upon its ocular powers places a great burden on his eyes and body, deteriorating his vision after each use. Kawarama began to notice his vision fading after his before the start Neo Akatsuki War. Intelligence Senjutsu Quotes *(To an opponent) "You can train all you want but your power is far equal to the ability of the Uchiha." *(To Sen Uchiha) "We are brothers and no matter what happens I will always be there for you that's what big brothers are for." *(About Naoki) "He has his farther's will." *(To Sannoto) "I see you as a brother than a friend" *(To Team Kawarama) "You guys have truly grown, you don't need me any more. I am proud to have been your teacher." Trivia *''Kawarama'' (瓦間) is a Japanese word referring to the space between two roof tiles. *He is named after . * He shares the same birthday as my father, Henry. Category:Uchiha Clan